Promise
by sweetest fruit C
Summary: First try, One-shot Rai/Kim


Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction. I'm still new and my story may not be interesting but I hope that everyone will enjoy reading it and please review. Thanks! J  
P.s. I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and the characters in it...

* * *

**Kimono's P.O.V**  
Oh yes! Finally after what seems to be eternity, Master Fung has permitted us to have a day off. Since the weather is absolutely fine, I guess I'll be spending my time under my favorite Cherry blossom tree. Before leaving my cubicle, I grab my IPod and bring it along with me.

On the way down to the Grand hall and the living room, I saw Omi playing with the video game that my dad sent me few days ago. As for Clay, he was on the line with someone, probably his parents as he has not been in contact with them for a long time. Well, he must have misses them dearly. However, there was no sight of Raimundo. "Hamm, that was unusual, he is supposed to be somewhere around here, thinking of new pranks, but where is he?" I mumble to myself. "Maybe I should go and look for him."

Before I could make a step, there is a pair of arms wrapped firmly around my waist from behind. "Missing me again, my dear?"He whispers to me. I instantly turn my head around in his embrace and look straight into the eyes of my boyfriend. "I knew that you will sneak up to me again, no wonder why cannot find you anywhere." I chuckle a little. " I am here now and since we are free, why don't we go for a stroll?" Rai asked me. I nodded and he intertwined his hands with mine and led me out of the temple's door.

**Still in Kimiko's P.O.V**  
At the peak of the mountain that was located behind the temple, Rai and I lie on the ground under a tall and big tree, gasping for breath. Why? Because mister prankster a.k.a my dear Rai raced me up here and whoever loses has to fulfill another's wishes. Which I can for see that nothing will turns out good if Rai wins. Therefore, I had made sure that I'll win him by all means.

However, Rai has the advantages to take the lead as he is the Dragon of Wind and also the all "mighty" Shoku warrior as he calls himself all the time. "Gee, since when his ego grown that much, he is the nearing the level of being the next Omi", I thought to myself. Luckily, the race ended up a tie as chose to play fairly this time by just using our strengths and not our elements.

I sat up and lift both of my knees half way up with my hands by my side while Rai remains on the ground with an arm wrapped around my waist. "Tired of running? Girl, you should exercise more often." There he goes again, teasing me again with a smirk on his face. " Same goes to you since we are even". I stuck out my tongue playfully with a puppy eyed look.  
Rai pretended to get offended, "Ouch! My pride is hurt." " haha! What can I do to mend it?" I asked. "Maybe a kiss on the lips?" he look at me innocently. "Nah, if you want, you got to earn it. But maybe.." I leaned down and peck him on the cheek without finishing my sentence.

"Never mind, I will get it later and who knows I'll get more in return?" he cheekily said it. "Don't be so confidence, darling. Be careful of disappointment." I warned him with a "serious" look. What an epic fail as we both ended up laughing hysterically. "Never doubt that laughing is the best medicine. It makes us feel reliefs." I said when we manage to calm down. " Yes, it has been a while since we had so much fun other than training." Rai agreed with me.

I look up to the sky and let out a sigh. Rai seems to take it in a wrong way and sit up with a worry look on his face. "Sweetheart, is there something bothering you? You can just tell me…" Rai started blabbering until I interrupted " Rai, I'm fine. Just thinking about how is my future going to be. I mean, will we have to go back to our old life and give up everything we work so hard for?" Rai thought for a moment before hugging me tighter against his body, "Don't worry, I had discuss this matter with Master Fung. The advice I got was 'it is us who decides our destiny. How we want it to be and what we want it to be. The choice is ours.' So, what do you think?" " I love my life now although I do at times miss my old life. Back at Japan, I get to live a life that is every girl's dream. Shopping, gossiping and being the heiress to my father's company. But to think about it, I'm actually lonely. Ever since I came to the temple, I got to learn lots of things and get the family I always want. The innocent little brother, Omi; the caring older brother, Clay; the wise and loving father other than my biological one, Master Fung; the coolest pet, Dojo and…" I stop at my words and look at Rai.. "What about me?" Rai exclaimed. " The person I love the most, my boyfriend Rai." I smile at him and leaned up, placing a kiss on his lips. We kiss for a full minute before pulling apart.

" Hang on for a moment." Rai then took out something from his pocket and asked me to close my eyes. I did as told, in less than few seconds, I felt something clad over my neck. I opened and saw a necklace hanging around my neck. What caught my eyes was the twirling wind inside the small heart-shape like bottle. " Kim, no matter what happens in the future, remember that I'll always be there to protect you. And to seal my promise, I put part of my wind element in this bottle. Always have it with you and if I'm on mission or something, you can still feel my presence." I was touched by his words and snuggle against him. " I love you, Rai and I always will". He smiled and lifted my chin, saying " I love you too, Kim" before kissing me on the lips. Moments later, we pulled apart and look at each other. " I guess I own my kiss?" said Raimundo while he winks. " Yes, you definitely do." I smiled and he embraces me for the rest of the day.

It makes me realize that even a single promise from the one you loved the most means a lot and nothing matter most than to believe and have faith in them. I guess that I have found the one person that I am willing to spend the rest of my life with.

The End


End file.
